otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfall:Death at Darcy's
AM Arbi: August 2nd 9:54 AM Cold Springs, Darcy's Diner A lively young waitress, probably in her mid twenties, walks up to Troy's table with a smile. Welcome to Darcy's diner. Have you been here- Oh! I remember you, the contest winner. She blushes. Welcome back, Troy. My name is Laura and I'll be your waitress this morning. She places the breakfast menu in front of him. What would you like to drink? AM Omniance: Troy: He looks up at her and smiles a little. I'll think I'll just start with a cup of coffee. He looks down at the menu. Anything you'd recommend for breakfast this morning? AM Arbi: Laura: I'd recommend the "Big Breakfast", it's very popular. It comes with two eggs, fried potatoes with onions, bacon, toast and either two slices of French toast or three pancakes. AM Omniance: Troy: He looks back up at her. You know what, that actually sounds great. He holds the menu up for her to take it. I'll take the pancakes, and can you hold the onions on those potatoes? AM Arbi: Laura: She takes the menu and smiles. Sure thing. Let me get that coffee for you. She walks off back towards the kitchen. The diner is pretty lively right now, with about five-six groups of people here this morning eating breakfast. AM Omniance: Troy: While he sits he looks around a little, seeing if he can spot Ember among the groups of people. AM Arbi: It takes him a moment to spot Ember and her military jacket, she's sitting across the diner with one other person at a table. It looks like young man with brown wavey hair, he looks to be in his early twenties around Ember's age. He doesn't look stronger than Troy, looking even slimmer than him. Ember: She's too far away for him to hear what she's saying to him but she looks happy. AM Omniance: Troy: He eyes the guy slightly, wondering if he's her boyfriend. He keeps looking back and forth between them, before looking outside so he doesn't seem creepy. AM Arbi: Ember: She takes a sip from her hot coffee and takes a look around the diner, after a moment she spots Troy sitting by himself. She looks back at the other guy sitting with her and says something to him. He looks back at Troy and says something back to her. The two of them suddenly sit up from their table, taking their drinks as they walk over to Troy's table. AM Omniance: Troy: He looks from the window to the two of them, acting surprised when he sees her. Ember? He looks to the other guy, then back to her. What's up? AM Arbi: Ember: She sits down across from Troy. You're really gonna eat here every morning aren't you? She gives him a unsurprised smile and looks back up at the other guy with her. This is Troy, the "bottomless pit" my mom was telling you about. Troy, this is my cousin, Jesse. Jesse: Nice to meet you, Troy. He holds his hand out to shake his. You really beat that fat kid? AM Omniance: Troy: Yeah. He reaches out and gives his hand a firm shake. You guys eat yet? He looks to Ember. You guys should sit with me if you haven't. I don't know anyone else here in town yet. AM Arbi: Ember: We just stopped by for coffee. Jesse's visiting for a few weeks. She glances out the window. I thought I'd show him around town. Jesse: He gives Troy a friendly smile and takes a drink from his coffee, Troy can tell he's "touched" just like Ember. AM Omniance: Troy: So what do you guys do for fun around here? He smirks. Don't tell me the fun stops with the pancake festival. AM Arbi: Jesse: He looks to the side at Ember, wondering that as well. Ember: She looks at both of them, feeling like she's being put on the spot. That... that depends on your definition of fun. AM Omniance: Troy: Well what's your definition? He looks at Jesse, then back to Ember. AM | Edited 9:24:26 AM Arbi: Laura: Here you go, Troy. She carefully places the cup of hot coffee down in front of him. Ember: She waits until the waitress moves on before continuing again. ...Cold Springs is a small town with trees in every direction, fun isn't that easy to come by unless you find it yourself. She looks down at Troy's clothes. Where did you say you were from? AM Omniance: Troy: Grew up in Colorado. He grabs a pair of small sugar packets from the little tub near the napkins and rips off the top, pouring them into his coffee. He looks at her as he starts to stir his coffee with a spoon. Though I've been living abroad the passed few years. He puts the spoon down and takes a long drink. AM Arbi: Jesse: I've visited a friend in Denver before. They weren't lying about the green chili peppers there, they're amazing. He glances outside at the big van, having saw Troy park outside earlier. AM Omniance: Troy: I've always liked New Mexico green chili more. Great for barbeque. He looks outside for a second, seeing that Jesse is eyeing his van. Where you from Jesse? AM Arbi: Jesse: North Carolina. He smiles and looks back outside at the van. My brother visited California a few years ago and convinced me to take a vacation out here. I thought I'd take the opportunity to visit some family. AM Omniance: Troy: You eyeing my high-class ride? He smiles and looks at Embers for a moment before looking outside. AM Arbi: Ember: Jesse just had a one hour long conversation with my mom about their favorite trucks. She shrugs slightly. It was fun. Jesse: He looks back at Troy, giving him a sincere response. It's a nice ride. AM Omniance: Troy: I basically live in that van most months out of the year. He looks at Jesse, then Ember. But I think I'll be staying here for a while. Low-key, quiet little town like this, nice change of pace. AM | Edited 10:04:35 AM Arbi: There's suddenly a high pitched scream coming from the back of the diner, it's very loud. Several people in the diner suddenly sit up from the tables and look around to see what's wrong as the area fills with whispers. Ember: What was that? She stands up and looks back towards the kitchen area, she looks a little scared as the scream sounded spine chilling. AM Omniance: Troy: He quickly stands up and moves to the bar, looking back into the kitchen. He looks around to see if anyone else is gonna do anything before making a move. AM | Edited 10:15:42 AM Arbi: Laura: She steps away from the backdoor, it looks like there's tears in her eyes and that's she's trying to speak normally. She's speaking to the owner of the diner, Darcy, though it's almost impossible for Troy to hear what she's saying because of all the whispering. All the staff members heads outside to investigate why she screamed, leaving the kitchen empty. AM | Edited 10:15:59 AM Omniance: Troy: He looks at Ember for a moment before leaping over the bar and heading into the back kitchen to see what's happened and if he can help. Everything alright back here? He sees the back door open as he looks around, then continues to the open door and looks outside. Everything alright? AM Arbi: One of the male chefs steps back blocks the way. You can't be back here, you have to go. He walks him back to the bar area and starts asking apologizing to the rest of the customers, telling them that they're unfortunately closing early and that all their food is free. AM Arbi: Ember: She quickly rushes to the front door of the diner, Jesse following closing behind. It looks like they're going around the building to see what happened outside. AM Omniance: Troy: He grabs his coffee and takes a long drink, watching Ember and Jesse go around the diner. And I didn't even get to eat my free food... He puts down the mug and quickly moves out front door of the diner, breaking into a run as he turns the corner to catch up with them. AM | Edited 10:26:15 AM Arbi: Ember: She walks behind one of the parked cars as she gets as close as she can without the staff members seeing her. She narrows her eyes as she looks around, they're all blocking the view of something by just crowding around it. I can't see what it is... Jesse: He looks back at all the people walking out into the parking lot before he tries looking over the car. AM | Edited 10:28:50 AM Omniance: Troy: He quietly runs up behind them, ducking down a little. He tries looking between several of the staff to see if they move. AM Arbi: Laura, the young waitress from before steps away from all the staff members and she starts crying again. The three of them see the top half of a very slim and motionless body on the pavement. Their head seems to be covered in something strange, like worn out bandages. One of the staff members is trying to uncover the sticky bandages from the person's head. They immediately step away from the body after they see his face, the guy's head seems to be completely deformed like it was missing it's skull. Not only that but there's a large hole where part of their face should be. Ember: She suddenly looks away, feeling sick to her stomach. Jesse: He just stares at the corpse, completely at a loss of words. AM Omniance: Troy: He leans forwards as he tries to get as good a look at the mutilated person as he can, as quickly as he can, before someone else blocks his view. He narrows his eyes, seeing the large opening in the head. AM Arbi: Ember: She doesn't look like she's doing so well ...I'm gonna puke. She grabs onto the car and pulls herself up before running back to her car. AM Omniance: Troy: He keeps his eyes fixated on the head for a second longer before turning away and pats Jesse on the side, turning him away. I think we've seen enough of that, let's get the hell out of here. He follows after Ember, quickly. AM Arbi: Jesse: He looks both mad and sad as he stares at the corpse one moment longer before he stands back up and follows Troy back to the Ember's car. The sound of police sirens and an ambulance can be heard quickly approaching in the distance. AM Omniance: Troy: As he reaches her car he looks to see how she's doing. You holding up alright, Ember? AM Arbi: Ember: She sitting inside her car with the door open. It looks like there's a plastic bag by her seat but it doesn't look like she had to use it. I can't... I can't be here, Troy. That guy's face... Jesse: He opens the passenger door and gets inside before closing it. AM | Edited 10:57:51 AM Omniance: Troy: Let's head somewhere else then. He looks around for a moment. ...Get the fuck away from this mess. AM Arbi: Ember: She brings her legs back into her car as she thinks of what they can do. I still need to buy some things for my mom before I head back home. She closes her door, but the window is still open she they can keep talking to Troy. But I'm really not in the mood to shop right now. I think we're gonna head to the lake... AM Omniance: Troy: Alright, I'll follow you guys up there in my van. He takes a few steps back from her car and gives a slight wave. Seeya there. He turns and heads to his van, breaking into a quick jog. AM Arbi: Jesse: He looks out the window in silence as Ember starts the car up and starts driving out of the parking lot. He can see the cop cars arriving along with the ambulance near the body. Just before they drive out onto the road the paramedics rush out to check up on the guy, though they slow down when they see his face. AM Omniance: Troy: He sits in his van for a moment, leaning on the steering wheel to get a look at the paramedics. He watches them almost recoil at the sight of the body and narrows his eyes. If that's not supernatural, I'm not even sure I want to know what the fuck did that. He starts his van after a moment and pulls out onto the street, Ember's car a few car lengths ahead. He stares at Ember's car, thinking about how this town is likely full of secrets. AM Omniance: About twenty minutes later Troy pulls into a small clearing. He parks his van, seeing Ember's car nearby. The area looks like it's infrequently used as a campsite. There's an old camp firepit, and just beyond is a short wooden pier that goes about thirty feet out into the water. An old rowboat is tied to the end of it. Troy: As he gets out of the car he walks to the shore, putting his keys into his pocket. You guys holding up alright? AM Arbi: Ember: She's sitting on the hood of her car, looking out towards the Sovereign Lake. She looks back and smiles briefly when she sees Troy walk up beside them. Still a little shaken up. What about you? AM Omniance: Troy: I think I'll be alright... He looks around for Jesse. Don't think I'll be eating breakfast any time soon though. AM | Edited 11:38:14 AM Arbi: Jesse: He takes his guitar out from the backseat and closes the car door, walking back up to the front of the car. He smiles when he sees Troy, though just like Ember it's brief. He looks out towards the lake after he sits down on the hood of Ember's car. I hope you're a fan of guitars, Troy. AM | Edited 11:38:31 AM Omniance: Troy: He smirks nervously. Nothing like a string instrument to liven the mood. What kinda music do you play? AM Arbi: Jesse: I've always enjoyed pop but I'd like to think I know how to handle a few rock songs. He gives him a friendly smile and starts tuning his guitar. Ember: She motions for Troy to sit down beside her. Do you play anything? AM | Edited 11:48:04 AM Omniance: Troy: The lottery. He shrugs a little and smirks and he walks up and sits next to her. PM Arbi: Ember: She can't help but to smile. Give my mom some pointers, won't you? She's been playing that instrument for years now... still hasn't gotten better. She lays back on the hood of her car. Jesse: He starts to play something on his guitar, though it's quiet it still sounds really nice and relaxing. He sounds like he's been playing the guitar for a long time now. PM Omniance: Troy: He looks at Ember for a moment, then out at the lake, as the morning fog continues to clear off of it, he can see Shane's place, recognizing the greenhouse between the trees. Have you ever heard anything about that big house across the lake there? PM Arbi: Ember: She knows which house he's talking about and doesn't even have to look. Let me guess, someone told you the place is haunted? PM Omniance: Troy: Yeah. He looks from the house to Ember. Or that it was cursed or something. PM Arbi: Ember: I've lived here all my life and heard it all. She sits back up and looks towards the large house. The truth is... the last guy that lived there went insane. He was on a lot of medicine and said he saw a lot of weird things. After the old guy passed away the rumors about that place only got worse... and the story changes every few years. I think the statue haunts the place now. PM Omniance: Troy: Cool. He looks back to the house. That's where I live. PM Arbi: Ember: You? You're the guy that bought the place? She looks surprised and even a little mad. PM Omniance: Troy: No, my friend's... Friend bought it. I'm just staying with them for now. I guess they knew the guy that inherited it or his family or something. He shrugs. PM Arbi: Jesse: He looks at Troy and then back towards the large house in the distance. Ember: Huh... I heard that place got bought off by some big CEO or a celebrity. She lays back down. PM Omniance: Troy: Try So-Cal redneck. He smirks, thinking of Shane as some big important CEO. ...So what do you think happened back there at the diner? PM | Edited 12:51:20 PM Arbi: Ember: She looks a little uncomfortable even thinking about what happened. The guy looked like he was covered in bandages, maybe he was a patient at the hospital... Jesse: They weren't bandages, it was something else... He stops playing as he looks down. PM Omniance: Troy: He thinks for a moment. It'll be interesting to hear what the radio has to say about it tonight... He watches the lake as it starts to shimmer in the morning sun. I'm guessing stuff like that doesn't happen around here too often... PM Arbi: Ember: I don't even know what that was... but it happened in the middle of the day, someone had to have seen something. PM Omniance: Troy: Yeah... That's what I was thinking too... He narrows his eyes. I'm not even here a week and something like that happens? I'm gonna be eating there every morning... I want to know what's going on.